Love
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Lies :3 Hope you all enjoy it Summary inside ;) - Nalu fluff xD
1. Chapter 1 - A new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

So, this will start my sequel for 'Lies'. Hope you all enjoy it :3

–-

_Summary_: After the whole case with Lucy's father, Natsu and her are finally allowed to go back to Oakland. There they try to live a rather normal life, which seems to be impossible for the two. With new appearing confrontations not only their mental state is challenged but as well their love and trust they put into each other.

Rated M for violence and a lot of adult topics ;)

-o.O.o-

_Chapter 1 – A new beginning_

It was late in the evening, the sun already kissed the ocean and the now appearing moon wrapped the town they were passing and the region around it into a shiny silver, when the car from Kate crossed the border to Mississippi. The car ride had already taken seven hours, Lucy fell asleep after a short amount of time, leaning onto Natsu who smoothly ran his hand up and down her arm but also tired out after a few hours, falling asleep himself.

After everything was settled in Maryland Natsu and Lucy were allowed to go home but since Kate was kind of paranoid and was scared that something might happen to the two on the way back she insisted to accompany them resulting with just bringing them home herself.

Judo hat been sentenced to a mere 10 years in prison, a far to kind punishment for him from Kate's point of view. But it was the only option they still had since he actually helped the FBI to find the organization. If everything he said was true had yet to be confirmed but even Kate recognized that it probably was true since Judo had no reason to go on with his dirty business. And even if he wouldn't have told them anything she doubted that Judo really had the guts to stay silent all this time.

Miranda also had been imprisoned for one year since she helped Judo a lot during his jobs but she still has never dirtied her hands so it was hard to sentence her in any way.

After Kate talked with Lucy about the sentence for them she seemed kind of disappointed, or maybe she wasn't just sure how she should react. She didn't show up at lawsuit, neither did Natsu. Kate figured that she needed the distance and Natsu insisted on staying with her.

She smiled a bit at the thought how stubborn Natsu must have been in that situation. You just couldn't beat him.

The FBI was able to break in the main building of the organization, sentencing all the people they found there. Luckily the FBI had been fast so the organization wasn't able to prepare some kind of escape.

Now only a few more helpers were being chased but since they had the actual founder of the organization the FBI was on the safe side.

The only thing which was still worried Kate was Sting and Portaloona. It was unlikely that they would make a move on Natsu and Lucy since Sting had no chance to contact anyone but still, something made her feel uneasy with all of this.

She was well aware that she wouldn't get something out of Sting and she hated that she would have to ask him but she needed Natsu's help for it. But for now she would let it be that way. She wasn't in the mood and she didn't want to bother Natsu with this right now and she especially didn't want to get the two into this again.

She saw the relief in both their eyes after she told them that they were finally able to go back to Oakland. And she had no intention to destroy that relief just because she wasn't able to handle this on her own.

Sighing, Kate shook her head, accelerated and drove faster through the dark night so she would be at Natsu's home earlier.

At the very beginning, they both said that they wanted to go to Natsu's house since Lucy didn't want to enter the house her father bought for now. It was still hard for her and Kate had full understanding for that.

She overheard their conversation at the office that she wanted to sell the house and move over to Natsu, but he seemed to not want to talk about it back there, telling her they would talk about it later.

Again, Kate took a deep breath. Sometimes she wished she could also be young and inexperienced about life again.

-o.O.o-

''Hey, Lucy. Wake up!''

Said girl groaned slightly by the almost screaming voice that close to her ear. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and started to shake her slightly.

''Lucy, come on. We're back.''

''Hmm, just 5 more minutes...''

Lucy turned away from the voice. She knew very well whom it belonged to but yet she just had not the slightest intention on leaving the very comfortable back seats of Kate's car.

There was a hard pull at her arm but Lucy resisted and crawled back into the seat.

''Are you serious?''

She could hear that Natsu was rather annoyed from her behavior but she didn't care about that right now.

''Get out of the car Lucy! Kate needs to drive back.''

''Lemme be!''

The girl gripped the opposite door so hard that her knuckles turned white.

''Okay, that's it.''

Lucy felt the car moving slightly and then a body pressed against hers.

''Natsu, get ou-''

Lucy's eyes shot open and she let go of a high pitched scream when Natsu's hands grabbed her sides and he started to tickle her.

From one second to another the girl beneath him tried to kick him away, wriggling under his body, screaming and laughing at the same time.

''Na-Natsu... St... Stop!''

When Natsu recognized that she was completely out of breath he stopped. Lucy saw her chance and reached her hands up but Natsu caught them easily, pinning them above her head.

''You asked for it.''

She looked into his eyes now, examine his face more closely. And her heart beat faster when she saw the slight exhaustion on his face, how his chest fell and rose very fast, and how he looked at her with that incredible sexy smile he had.

He slowly leaned forward, catching her lips in a hot but short kiss.

Someone knocked at the roof of the car. ''Not in my car.''

The voice made both teens freeze for a moment. Natsu sat up and pulled Lucy with him.

''Sorry Kate.''

Natsu left the car, followed by a Lucy with a complete red face. Kate smiled a bit at them when she saw how incredible embarrassed Lucy was about this.

She sighed and set down on the driver seat.

''Don't push it to far!''

Before one of them could say something she winked at them and left for the street.

''We'll keep in touch.''

The woman waved at them one last time and then she drove back to Maryland.

Natsu turned to Lucy, who was still standing there like she had been frozen.

''Lucy?''

He earned a smack on the head. His confusion was written all over his face but he fast forgot it when Lucy flung herself at him and pulled him down so their lips met halfway in a wild but still shy kiss from her side.

Still, after some time she grew more confident, nibbling his lower lip slightly to which he smiled against her and permitted her to do what she wanted.

Her hands were running trough his hair, tugging at his locks when he pulled her closer against his chest.

They broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other, panting softly.

''You're getting better.''

Lucy's lips twitched up a bit and a soft giggle left her lips, making Natsu feel warm on the inside.

''So... you're saying I was bad at the beginning...''

Now he had to laugh as well.

''No, that's not what I meant.''

Lucy turned up her head a bit and brushed her lips against his one more time.

''I know.''

And then she pulled away, fast, running into his house and closed the door behind her.

Natsu stood there a few more seconds not really comprehending what just happened until he realized that she shut him out.

''Lucy!''

With a smile on his face he also run up to the door. He had a spare key in his pocket so he simply opened it again.

On the floor, he met with a grinning Lucy, who stood in the door frame to the living room, mischievously playing with her hair.

''Now you've done it.''

With a loud squeak she fled into the living room, hiding behind the couch as Natsu stood at the other end of it, glaring at her.

Lucy sweat-dropped when she saw him running around the couch, trying to catch her.

The blonde dodged his 'attack' but he caught her arm, yanking her over the rest of the couch until she was lying on top of him.

She struggled a bit, realizing fast that he held her in place not matter what she'd do.

Groaning, she looked at him.

''And now what?''

He only smiled at her and tugged one of her strands behind her ear before he pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss.

He moved slightly, trying to make it more comfortable for both of them. On contrary he made it worse, making Lucy snicker above him.

''My bed would be more comfortable...''

She trailed her index finger over his cheek and down his jawbone, following down his neck.

''Nothing against your couch, I like it.''

She didn't look at him, only at her hand which was trailing down further down his body until she realized what she was doing.

Natsu felt her startling and then she fast pulled her hand away, also looking away from him, her face getting warmer with every second.

''Why did you stop?''

He gently took her way smaller hand into his and kissed it tenderly, what made Lucy look at him again. Her eyes were shining with nervousness and maybe also excitement but Natsu wouldn't ask further.

''I... I don't even know why I started it...''

Sighing, he sat up, pushing her with him. She was now kneeling between his legs, their chest tightly pressing against each others.

He did nothing else than hold her. He would never force himself on her and she knew that very well. His head was resting on her shoulder, his hair tickling her neck a bit.

''Natsu?''

''Let me stay like this, okay?''

It was kind of strange since Natsu never really showed any sign that he actually was into this cuddly things but at the same time it matched him perfectly.

''Okay...''

-o.O.o-

Lucy squeezed her eyes tightly a few times before she opened them. Some time must have passed since they fell asleep on the couch like that. Sleeping in a sitting position was one thing but having your boyfriends body half draped over you was another.

Carefully, Lucy shook Natsu off and placed him into a more comfortable position so he could sleep further. She sat there a few minutes before she leaned over and breathed a kiss on his forehead.

Then she stood up and left for the kitchen. They had been driving with Kate at least a day or it only felt like it but she was hungry and thirsty and although she had been sleeping now that long, she was also tired.

The moment before she opened the fridge to check if Natsu had anything to eat the door bell rang.

Fast, Lucy made her way to the door and opened it.

While she gave a second thought about it, if it was alright to just open Natsu's door like that, pushing away her thoughts that it might be someone who want to harm them she was already facing a young man, maybe 32 years old in a suit. He held a briefcase in his right hand and smiled warmly at Lucy.

After some minutes where Lucy did not utter a sound he cleared his throat.

''You must be Lucy Heartfilia.''

Lucy took one step back, shocked and scared that this man knew her name. She wanted to run, to hide somewhere. As much as she hated it, all of this was still getting her.

Another step back and she would be able to shut the door again. Her hand reached the door handle and her body moved back into the house.

Her back collided with something and a hand rested on her shoulder.

''What's wrong?''

Lucy turned around to look up at Natsu. He must woken up when the bell rang.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief but she was still feeling uneasy. She saw it in Natsu's eyes, he was calm, calmer than she thought. He was now looking at the man in front of his door, his hand tightening on her shoulder slightly.

The man nodded once and cleared his throat again.

''Hello, my name is Peter Homes. I am here to talk with Mrs. Heartfilia.''

''And what business do you have with her?''

The man smiled again, this time warmer, what made Lucy relax a bit.

''I am... Or well, I was your mother's lawyer.''

Both teens looked at the man with confusion in their eyes. Lucy was the first to speak.

''W-Wait, what?''

''Sure, you wouldn't remember me. The only time we met was when you were 6.''

''Eh... I am... a bit surprised.''

The man laughed again.

''That is likely. I am here because of the last wish Layla Heartfilia entrusted me with.''

Lucy's hand tightened around the door handle.

''My mom's last wish?''

Peter nodded and then looked at Natsu.

''It's a bit hard to explain here... May I come inside?''

Lucy looked back at Natsu, a plead in her eyes that he should take over the situation since she had no idea how to deal with it.

Natsu smiled slightly at her and squeezed her shoulder once, showing her that he understood and would be here with her.

Then he took one step to the side and mentioned the man to come in.

''Please.''

''Thank you.''

-o.O.o-

The three entered the kitchen, offering Mr Homes something to drink what he accepted with a smile.

''It took me a long time to find out about your location Mrs Heartfilia.''

''Lucy is fine.''

Lucy said as she placed a cup with coffee on the table in front of the man. She then took a seat next to Natsu on the opposite side.

''Okay then. Lucy.''

Said girl looked up a bit surprised at his stern voice.

''Your mother always had this dedication to find out about everything. She also once told me about what she thought about her own husband.''

At that Lucy's body stiffened and the relaxation she felt a second ago was gone, leaving her body with a cold feeling.

''I first didn't believe her... And I now regret it to my hearts extend that I never did. When I heard on the news what happened to you and about your father... I always think about how it would have been when I believed her back then.''

Peter took one sip of his coffee and looked at Lucy who seemed to be nervous for some reason.

He shook his head and decided to skip the part with her father.

''So... anyway. Your mother always said that if ever something happens to her and your father all of the previous possessions of both your mother and father would be transferred to you.''

Now Lucy seemed to listen again. Was he crazy? That was impossible... Her mother could have never see anything like that happening. It was impossible to take care of everything for the future of the daughter when the mother was in her middle thirties.

And also all the belongings from her father as well. She knew before her mother died that he loved her but he would have never considered giving all his money to his daughter.

''I... I don't really understand what you want to say...''

Peter sighed one time.  
>''To put it easy. All the houses you once possessed, that would be your pant house in Oakland at the west coast, the holiday home in Italy, the cabin in Pennsylvania and the now new bought house here in Oakland plus all the money your parents saved over all the years, are yours.''<p>

There was a long pause. A bit to long for Peter. He pulled something out of his briefcase and placed on the table in front of Lucy.

''All I need is a signature on this paper and then-''

''I won't.''

Peter looked at her shocked.

''Mrs Heartfilia, this is your mother's last-''

''I don't care who wanted this for me! I won't take something from him, no matter what!''

Furious, she left the room and ran up the stairs.

''Mrs Heart-''

Peter felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he met the eyes from the young man who had been here the whole time but seemed to hold back for some reason.

''Let her be.''

Peter sat back down after Natsu did the same.

''You are Natsu, right?''

Natsu only nodded.

''I don't know why she just acted like this. I mean, Layla always spoke so high of her daughter and how close the two were.''

''You have to understand that Lucy suffered incredible much under her mothers death and the whole case with her father shook her really hard. She would not take something as a present which once belonged to her father, that's the way she is thinking right now.''

''Yeah, I know that... But still...''

''I will talk with her tomorrow but for now you should let her be. You can leave the paper here, maybe she reconsiders it.''

Peter looked at Natsu for a minute and saw truth in his eyes.

''Okay, I'll give you my address. If she thinks about it different she can sent me the signed paper.''

''Okay.''

Natsu went with Peter to the door and saw him off.

With a sigh he closed the door and looked up the stairs. His bed room door was closed when he reached the top of the stairs.

Softly he knocked at the door.

''Go away.''

''Why are you mad at me now?''

He knew that he wasn't that much of help down there but what could he have said. If it was her mother's last wish he wasn't able to interfere with it.

''I am not mad...''

He rested his hand on the door handle but before he pushed it down, Lucy spoke again.

''Don't try, it's locked.''

His lips twitched up a bit at the thought that she knew exactly that he wanted to go into the room and be close to her right now.

''Open up then.''

''But then I have to leave your bed.''

''So what?''

She didn't say something, then he heard movements from the other side of the door and the click after she turned the key.

He carefully opened the door. Lucy stood there her eyes averted to the ground, her arms hugging herself tightly.

''It's comfortable.''

She was a bit surprised when he simply rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

''I know.''

''Why is this happening now? We're finally back and I thought that we could start again but now something else is coming up which is related to my father again and I... I'm just so sick of this!''

Natsu looked at her a bit longer, understanding why she was feeling so down. And he hated it more than ever, since she was in such a good mood before.

''You did not really believe that it would just all go away, right?''

Lucy shook her head.

''No, of course not. But still... It's not fair.''

''Life's never fair.''  
>Natsu softly pressed his lips against her forehead, wrapping his arms around her.<p>

''But I'm with you. And I won't leave you.''

Lucy leaned her head more against his chest, now gripping his shirt, searching for support.

''I love you, Natsu.''

''I love you, too.''

–-

This story will be completely fluffy xD

I have a lot of surprises but also a lot of action and of course my main factor will be the love between those two idiots :3

Hope you'll enjoy this as much as 'lies' ;)

Review, like, follow, whatever :D

Till then ;*


	2. Chapter 2 - One Month

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:)

–-

_Chapter 2 – One month_

''Ehhh... So that's what happened.''

Erza mumbled to herself as she took another sip from her Cola which Natsu paid her as they sat in the little pub near the park.

Natsu simply nodded and leaned back in his chair.

''And I was wondering why she didn't answer one of my calls or messages...''

''It's nothing to worry about to much. She just told be that she needed time alone.''

Erza looked a bit at Natsu before she let her attention drop onto the glass in front of her again.

''How has she taken all of this?''

Erza heard her friend take a deep breath before he leaned forward resting his arms on the table.

''Dunno. It's not that I ask her every day, simply avoiding getting her all upset again.''

''Yeah. I guess that's for the better...''

Yet again, Natsu inhaled audible and now rested his chin in the palm of his one hand.

''I'd still like it if she talks about it from now to then... You know not really about it but I need to know that she, well, kinda got over it.''

''Natsu. What are you expecting? All of this needs time.''

''I know. But it has already been one month now since the lawyer visited us and she never brought it up again neither did she say _anything _about what happened back there.''

Erza kept silence after it for a while, thinking about all the feelings Lucy could be dealing with at the moment.

''What about the house then? Does she really not intend to ever enter it again?''

Natsu shook his head.

''As it is for now, she'd love to just burn it down.''

''Hm. Why doesn't she just sign this paper from the lawyer? Then the house would be hers and she could burn it...''

''Erza. That's not the point. She is completely worked up with all of this. She has no idea how she should deal with it. And she just doesn't want to possess all those things which once belonged to her father.''

Erza titled her head slightly.

''But wasn't it also her mothers wish?''

''She's struggling with herself since she doesn't know what is right or wrong. But I don't really think that there is right or wrong, I mean... What would be wrong about it? If she doesn't sign it then all the houses will just stay empty until they fall apart eventually. So there's actually no difference, right?''

The red head nodded once.

''I think I see what you want to say... But in the end it's her decision.''

''Yeah. I know that. I don't really plan on interfering with that, that's why I have been staying at Grays this month.''

At that Erza's attention snapped again.

''Wait... What?! You've been staying at Grays and left her alone a whole month?! And how come I didn't know about it 'til now?''  
>Natsu held up his hands in defense.<p>

''Sorry, sorry. But she told me she needed distance. It surprised me though. A few days after this man visited us she came to me and told me she had something important to say.''

Now Erza was the one to lean onto the table.

''Eh, are the two of you having relationship problems?''

Natsu pouted slightly, knowing very well that she wasn't serious. But still, it bothered him himself that he had to stay away from Lucy for that long amount of time.

''No, we're perfectly fine. She just needed time for herself.''

''Ah.''

Natsu looked at her and saw how her lips formed a bright smile.

''What?''

''Nothing, nothing. I'm just impressed that the two of you survived without seeing each other for a whole month and how Gray was able to keep up with you all the time.''

''Erza~ That's not funny.''

Erza laughed at his desperate expression.

''Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Excuse me.''

Natsu first wondered why she apologized in such a formal way but then he saw a waitress waking over to their table.

''Could I order two glasses of water, please?''

''Sure. I'll send my partner right away.''

''Thanks.''

The young girl nodded with a smile and left.

Erza looked around a bit longer.

''I really like this pub. Do you remember how we all used to hang out here?''

Natsu had to smile at the memory, seeing the table where the whole group consisting of Gray, Erza, Jellal, Yukino and him sat at, drank and had a lot of fun.

''Hmm. It sure was a nice time back then.''

''Yeah.''

Erza agreed dreamily.

''By the way. Are you still in touch with Jellal?''

Erza looked away, slightly blushing.

''Yeah, we're seeing each other from time to time, talking a bit.''

''Oh, talking. Nothing else?''

When Erza saw Natsu's expression she knew what he was at but she only answered his question with a roll of her eyes.

''Sorry to keep you waiting~''

Natsu and Erza both froze at the voice. It was way to familiar.

When Natsu turned around to face their waitress he abruptly stood up.

''L-Lucy?!''

''Ah, Natsu. And here I thought that you know that pink hair from somewhere.''

She giggled slightly, passing him and setting the glasses on the table.

''Do you want anything else?''

''What are you doing here?''

Lucy cleared her throat at the obvious answer to that question.

''I'm working here.''

Natsu looked at her in disbelieve.

''S-Since when?''

Lucy put her index finger on her chin.

''Let me see. After I told you that I needed time for myself I kinda got bored and after one week I applied for the job here and now look.''

She turned around one time in her cute waitress uniform and faced them again.

''I have been working here already for three weeks.''

Erza smiled warmly at her. She was happy to see her friend that full of spirit again.

''I see. That's great, Lucy.''

''Thanks, Erza.''

Erza shot a glare at Natsu, mentioning him to say something as well. But the boy seemed to be to be to shocked or maybe just over asked about the situation to say something.

''What's wrong Natsu?''

Now he faced Lucy who actually seemed to be worried.

''It's nothing, I guess I'm just surprised that you're working here.''

She punched his shoulder slightly.

''Aw, come on. I'm almost 18. I could start standing on my own feet by now, don't you think?''

He scanned her to see if she was just pretending to be fine. But she really seemed to be okay and her smile wasn't faked either.

Natsu returned her smile and nodded.

''Yeah, also true. I'm glad.''

''Natsu, I-''

''Hey, Lucy. Table 9 wants to pay, could you please take over?''

Lucy looked up, seeing one of the other waitresses waving her over.

''Sure!''

Lucy gripped Natsu's shoulder slightly, smiling once more at him. Then she looked at Erza once more and left.

''Wow. She really seems to have thought a lot during her time alone.''

Natsu only nodded. He wasn't mad or disappointed or anything close to those emotions for her not telling him although they've been talking a lot over those four weeks. He actually was happy to see her so grown up and self confident. She was acting more like an adult now. Not that she has acted in a childish way before but it seemed that this one month being all on herself opened some kind of door to her consciousness which she didn't want to open before.

Erza and Natsu sat there a bit longer, chatting about old times. A lot of time has passed since they had the chance to spend time like this together and they both enjoyed it.

Erza looked at her clock after a good hour realizing that it was already pretty late.

''Shall we go?''

''What? Could it be that you have other plans after this?''

Again, Erza's face turned slightly red, which was the only answer Natsu needed.

''Come on, let's go.''

At the entrance Lucy caught them.

''You're leaving already?''

They both nodded. Natsu handed Erza her jacket and took on his own.

''When do you finish?''

Lucy leaned in close to Natsu, pressing a chased kiss on his cheek.

''At 8 pm.''

Erza smiled slightly, already leaving the building to give the two a bit more space.

''You shouldn't let anyone see this or you're just gonna get fired.''

Lucy smiled and nodded. Before she left she took his hand in hers.

''You know. I'd be happy to have you home when I come back.''

''Remember that you were the one who actually threw me out of my own house.''

He winked playfully at her.

''That's just because I needed some time alone.''

Her cute pout made Natsu feel incredible weak on the inside, like he wasn't able to say anything against her behavior. But it wasn't that it bothered him that she wanted to stay alone, it really seemed to have a pretty good impact on her.

He leaned down slightly and kissed the top of her head.

''Yeah, I know.''

Natsu gripper her hand a bit and then let go of it.

''Work hard!''

With a smile she nodded and waited until he left. After the door closed she came back into the main room helping the other waitresses with their work.

-o.O.o-

When Lucy finally came home after a long day of work, she closed the door with a sigh and let her body slip to the ground. It was dark in Natsu's floor, also there was no light in the living room nor in the kitchen.

_So he really didn't come back... _A slight disappointed spread through her but she wouldn't be mad at him. As he already said. She was the one who kind of kicked him out.

The girl pushed her body up and collected her two bags. When she entered the living room she threw her bags on the couch and turned on the light. Or rather she tried to but it didn't work.

With a groan Lucy leaned against the wall. Why did something like this had to happen now? She had no idea about electrics. How was she supposed to handle this?

She fumbled a few seconds in her pocket from her jacket and pulled out her phone. As she dialed Natsu's number she heard a little rustle from the kitchen. Startled, she looked around the corner and would have screamed the whole house down but someone cupped her mouth and covered her eyes.

She kicked around hysterically, not thinking about that the person might be someone she knew.

As she landed a successful kick at her attackers leg the person groaned in pain, releasing the girl immediately.

''Ouch, Lucy. That hurt.''

Lucy on the other hand turned around in disbelief.

''Natsu?''

''Yeah, who else?''

Natsu was pretty surprised when she jumped at him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him fiercely and passionately. After all, they only were phoning over this past month only seeing each other three or four times.

''So you actually came?''

Natsu fast acted and held her in place by her waist as she slowly slipped down. He pecked her lips once and smiled at her.

''Damn right. This is my house after all but I was patiently waiting for you to tell me to come back and that's what you did today and I am...''

He kissed her once more, gripping her sides a bit more.

''So happy that you did.''

Lucy laughed at his behavior. They both missed each other more than they could tell. But Lucy was very happy that she saw him today and was able to tell him in such a sweet way, or at least that's what she thought.

But Natsu would have liked it any way as long as she told him to come back.

''By the way.''

Natsu titled his head slightly when she started to look down at him a bit angered.

''Why the hell did you scare me like that?''

And that's when she slammed her fists against his shoulder in a way she knew she wouldn't hurt him. Natsu laughed and lowered her to the ground again, taking her hand in his and led her to the kitchen.

There he turned on a dimmed light, Lucy didn't even know that something like that existed here and moved away so Lucy could take a look at the table.

She gasped slightly at the sight. The table was set with a fancy set meal, candles were lighted on it and both sides had plates with beautiful served lamb on chocolate olive oil sauce and a little plate with vanilla flummery with strawberries, her favorite. She was surprised that he still knew but at the same time she was so incredible touched that he put so much effort in all of this that a few tears left her eyes.

Natsu simply laid his hands on her shoulders from behind, pulling her carefully against his chest, and rested his chin on top of her head.

''You like it?''

Lucy nodded beneath him. ''I love it.''

''But I had no idea you could cook...''

Lucy felt him chuckle a bit and then he kissed the top of her head.

''There's a lot you don't know about me yet.''

When she gave a thought about it, it was true. She liked him very fast and she fell in love with him as well without any second thought and she never regretted it. But she knew only little about him personally.

''But that's not so bad, it's easier to surprise you then.''

Lucy's lips twitched up slightly.

''True. And this surprise was a success.''

He smiled down at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. When he saw her being ready to command about it he simply shut her up by pressing his lips on hers.

Lucy smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. There was this shudder which made her receive goosebumps as he ran his one hand over her back and lowered it a bit until he reached the end of her top, pushing it up slightly and running his fingertips over her now exposed, smooth flesh.

Lucy hesitantly rested her hand on his shoulder, breaking the kiss apart, although she actually liked it a lot.

''The food's gonna get cold...''

She felt him smile against her lips but she wasn't sure if he was maybe disappointed that she stopped him. She knew by now what he wanted but she just couldn't get herself to give in no matter what. And now since they have been apart for one month his desire to be close to her must have doubled if not even tripled.

''Hmm, you're right.''

But this time it was her who stopped him by catching his arm.

''What is it?''

The blush on her face didn't make it easier for her to speak. It was embarrassing enough for her.

''You know. We can try it later... If you want to.''

It took him a bit to understand what she was talking about but then it snapped. He immediately got mad, not at her but at himself for touching her like that before. Now she was thinking that she needed to offer her body to him. How stupid could he actually be? He should know that by now that she always gave to much thought into his actions.

He made a mental note to himself as to not touch her to much in the following days, if that was possible for him but he would try.

''Lucy. I... You don't have to think about that so often.''

Now she looked up at him.

''But I know that you want to.''

Now Natsu was also turning red in the face. This was still kind of awkward, even for him.

''Even so. I don't want you to force yourself to _anything, _okay?''

''Yeah but-''

He rested his finger on her lips and shook his head.

''No buts.''

His eyes softened when he saw her damn cute expression like that. Her eyes shining with determination but nervousness as well. And her desire to make him happy was so incredibly high that he sometimes really thought she wouldn't think about anything else.

''You know I can wait. And I will.''

She didn't respond to that. She simply nodded and placed one more kiss on his cheek before they finally settled at the table and ate the dinner Natsu prepared for them.

And he didn't let Lucy's expectations down. It was delicious though that word couldn't rudimentary describe how it tasted. Like a piece of heaven, a very big piece, has been cut out and placed into her mouth. She was stunned by how incredible good this tasted.

''Natsu! This is so amazing~''

She said in between chewing and gulping. She actually had pretty good manners but right now she did not care the slightest bit that Natsu saw her like that.

And he didn't seem to have problems with it as well. She looked pretty cute, with her puffed cheeks and her sparkling eyes from the taste of his food which made him more than happy. He often cooked before but never did he try something that hard. And he needed a lot of help from the Internet so that it worked out the way it did in the end.

''Thanks, sweetheart.''

Lucy stopped eating for a second and looked at him a bit flattered. He never had a pet name for her but she kinda liked the sound of it.

Him calling her sweetheart was something she wouldn't hear to often, she was sure of it. But when he did it she would enjoy it.

He scratched his cheek slightly, Lucy catching up to the hint and wiped the sauce which has been on her cheek away with her napkin. She smiled again at him what he returned with the same warm smile.

–-

Here you go:))

More Nalu moments will follow throughout the story ^_^ :3

I hope you will like what I have on my mind xD

Stay tuned ;*


	3. Chapter 3 - First Try

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy :*

–-

_Chapter 3 – First Try_

Exhausted from the hard day of work and the previous activity of cleaning the dishes, Natsu and Lucy let their selves fall onto the couch. Immediately, the blonde leaned onto Natsu's shoulder, searching for his comforting warmth and softness.

He was way better than the best pillow of the whole world.

''Thanks again for the meal. It was a really cute idea.''

When Lucy turned around a bit to look at him she saw him turn his head away slightly, red from awkwardness.

''Eh, Natsu~ Are you embarrassed?''

''No, I'm not!''

There it was again. That cute laughter which always lightened his chest for some reason, making him feel all warm and comfortable.

''Why are you laughing now?''

He changed their position, so he was now caging her in between his body and the rest of the couch, keeping her in place as she just didn't seem to stop laughing.

''It's just that... you can indeed be very cute.''

''When you say it like that it really does sound embarrassing.''

Lucy tenderly rested her hands on either side of his cheeks, pulling his face closer to hers.

''But it's true.''

He smiled down at her a bit longer before he slowly leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

Lucy returned the kiss without a second thought. And why should she reconsider kissing her boyfriend anyway?

She smiled in the kiss as he didn't seem to make any attempt to stop teasing her slightly by nibbling at her lower lip still never doing anything else.

''N-a-tsu~''

The girl beneath him wailed between little breaths and giggles.

''What is it~''

Playfully and with a pout she slapped his shoulder. He caught her wrist midway though and leaned in once again.

''You can also be cute.''

The way he whispered into her ear those sweet words which she never got to hear from him before made her whole body shiver.

She was shocked about herself when she turned her head slightly to the side whispering in his ear as well, trying to not let him hear that her voice was shaking slightly.

''Let's go upstairs.''

Natsu blinked at her for a second. Lucy now completely red in the face fast stammered an excuse for her suggestion after she realized what she might have implied with that.

''I- I mean... I'm tired...''

There she was again, not being able to keep eye contact in this for her very embarrassing situation.

Natsu on the other hand could only smile at her. He sighed as he pushed his body off hers and offered her a hand.

''Okay.''

The blonde took his hand and gripped it tightly when he pulled her up against his chest, kissing her once more before he smiled against her lips and went ahead of her.

-o.O.o-

They laid there in silence, Natsu already dozed off a few minutes ago, making Lucy sigh in frustration. Why couldn't she just tell him what she wanted? Or to begin with, why didn't she know what she wanted?

There was no way she would be able to sleep since Natsu was pressed tightly against her back, his chest against her back, his legs tangled with hers and his one arm wrapped possessively around her waist. His other arm served for her as a pillow.

Yet again, Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. She had no idea where all of this was leading when she couldn't be honest with him in such situations. She would never leave him, that was out of question, but over this month she had a lot of time to think about _everything_.

''Lucy?''

When she heard his voice, slightly concerned, she smiled to herself. He would just always recognize when she was upset about something.

''I thought you were already sleeping...''

He shifted behind her, pulling her closer as his arm tightened around her waist.

''Nah, not really tired. What about you?''

The girl chuckled softly when Natsu leaned over and kissed her hair.

''Just thinking...''

''About what?''

He didn't receive an answer though. Lucy kept silence not really knowing how to tell him. She didn't even know where to start. She would tell him everything thing she decided over this month though but was right now the suited moment for it?

Natsu pulled away slightly, wanting to give her space to turn around what she didn't. He kept facing her back. Before he spoke her soft voice already reached his ears.

''I decided to do it.''

''Doing what, Lucy?''

In his head were spinning more than a hundred possible answers. What did she decided on? Was it something that concerned him as well? Was it something serious? Did she want to do something what he wouldn't like and that's the reason why her voice sounded so different, so... determined?

''I already signed the authorization from the lawyer that all the houses will belong to me... I just have to send it to him.''

Natsu sighed after she finally said it. So that was it. She really gave a thought about it and he knew that it must have been hard for her.

''Look at me.''

It was a soft demand yet a forced one. He needed to look at her right now. She hesitantly turned onto her back her head facing in his direction.

''Are you sure?''

She simply nodded, smiling at him.

''I won't keep the houses though.''

Now he was the one who was confused. What did she plan to do with them?

Now Lucy turned completely around, lying on her side.

''I want to sell them and donate the money to poor families and social facilities.''

There was determination in her eyes. She gave this a lot of thinking and it seemed that this was set for her. Natsu sighed but his eyes showed compassion for her. He would never try to change her mind about that and he would support her no matter what.

He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, whispering against them when he pulled away.

''I think that's a wonderful idea.''

Lucy changed her position slightly to take a good look at his eyes. With a glint of joy in her eyes but yet a little disbelieving sound in her voice, she asked.

''Really?''

Natsu only nodded, lifting his hand to caress her cheek.

''Do you have to work tomorrow?''

The girl shook her head, smiling at him.

''No, I only have to work over the weekends.''

Oh, he had forgotten that it was already Sunday. Time passed by fast when you didn't do anything. That reminded him about his and her duty to actually go to school and study. When he was honest, he already planned on leaving college. He had his graduation from High school, so why go and study more? Especially something he never wanted to study in the first place...

But her... She didn't has her graduation yet and Natsu knew that Lucy wasn't the kind of person to just sit around the whole doing nothing while waiting that something would happen in her life.

That she looked for a job over this one month, simply because she grew tired of doing nothing proofed that perfectly.

''By the way, Lucy.''

''Hm?''

''What about school?''

Lucy blinked at him twice.

''I thought I told you already on the phone when we were talking while you were living at Gray's.''

Natsu sweat dropped. Did they really talk about that already? Man, he should try to think about things that happened more often before he bluntly asked about something they could have already talked about.

But this time he really didn't know and couldn't recall anything about that topic.

Lucy patted his head slighty, not being mad at him.

''Watch out Natsu, you're not getting younger.''

''Hey! What's that supposed to mean?''

A soft giggle escaped her lips which made Natsu only smile.

''Okay, sorry. I forgot.''

Lucy smiled warmly at him.

''No problem.''  
>''So?''<p>

''I will go back but only in two weeks when the new term begins, I already talked about it with the principle, he also knows what happened.''

Natsu only nodded. Still, he was relieved that she wanted to go on with her school career.

The girl smirked at him, a glint of teas in her eyes, making Natsu back away slightly.

''What about you Natsu? I don't think you plan on going back to college, do you?''

Natsu sweat-dropped. Was he tat easy to read?

''Well...''

Nervously he scratched his cheek, trying to think of a good way to explain to her why he doesn't want to go back. She would surely understand. But still he had no idea how she would react right now...

With a sigh he turned on his back, facing the ceiling.

''You're right. I don't plan to go back.''

He heard her giggle.

''Thought so.''  
>''Are you mad?''<p>

The bed shifted when she moved to lie on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist.

''Why should I?''

His hands rested at her waist, tenderly holding her in place, since he liked it a lot when she came to him like that.

''Dunno. Thought you might don't like the idea.''

Lucy simply smiled and leaned down, kissing him sweetly.

''It's your decision. You also didn't tell me what to do about the authorization of the houses.'' 

Natsu's one hand came up to her cheek, running small circles over her smooth flesh before it wandered further to the side where he tugged a few strands of her loose her behind her ear.

''I think I'm going to look for a job. Got my graduation from High school at least.''

''Any thoughts yet?''

He flashed her a big grin, running one of his hands through his hair.

''Not really.''

Lucy chuckled at his cute expression and the way he avoided her eyes on purpose. Seems like he was actually feeling kind of awkward having a younger girlfriend who was now well aware of what she wanted to do in her life and he just had no idea.

''You'll find something.''

Now he met her eyes and there was only honesty in them. How could she be so optimistic about all this? Natsu's lip twitched up slightly when he recognized how much she has grown over these few days where she was alone.

He leaned in, pulling her closer so their lips met halfway.

Lucy's eyes immediately closed at the feeling of his lips against hers. He was so warm and so tenderly.

His hand wandered further down her body, skimming her sides and rested at her hip. This though seemed to give Lucy some kind of sign for her to react in a way. And her body did just like her mind. She wanted to be closer, closer to his body.

The girl pushed against his shoulder as to force him on his back and he obliged. She was now crawling on top of him both her legs on either side of his hip and before he could say or do something she leaned down and pressed her lips back onto his in a wanting kiss.

Natsu felt her change of attitude, his hands immediately resting at her sides, pulling her closer. She was now tightly pressing her chest against his, her lips devouring his hungrily. She kinda liked the feeling of being slightly dominate this time and she also liked his habit of sleeping shirtless. Her hands were all over his exposed flesh of his chest and stomach, her fingertips carefully trailing up and down making him sigh into the kiss.

She was eager and he liked that. Her lips left his and she trailed her them over his neck, nibbling at his toned flesh. He was pretty surprised though when she kissed further down his body and stopped at his hip, her hands now resting at them hem of his shorts. She thought that she was ready for the next step but it seemed that there was still something inside of her what told her not to go any further. On the other hand she didn't want to disappoint him since she was the one implying everything. She nodded to herself when she thought about changing the situation a bit. She sat abck on his hips and slowly pushed up her top. And she was still insecure if that was the right thing to do but maybe she would get more relaxed when she was naked as well?

Natsu though seemed to recognize her struggled.

''Lucy, stop.''

His hands were already above hers when she sat up and looked deeply into her eyes.

''Don't do it if you don't want to.''

Lucy's blush increased at his statement. How could he tell that she still wasn't ready? And how could he still wait for her?

Lucy looked away slightly not knowing what to say. She was ashamed of herself that she wasn't able to take the next step.

''I... I want to but I...''

Natsu leaned forward, kissing her neck when he slowly pulled her top down again.

''You're shaking.''

It was then that she realized that she was indeed shaking, her hands slightly sweaty in his.

He sighed as he pulled her in for a kiss, keeping her in place when she struggled slightly to get away. She could be so stupid. Why wasn't she able to just accept that he would wait for her no matter what?

''Lucy, listen.''

Now she looked up only to meet the softened eyes from Natsu who looked down at her lovingly.

''We talked about this earlier but I will repeat it until it's in that pretty little head of yours.''

Again, Lucy's head turned thousand shades of red.

''I don't want you to force this. Take your time, okay?''

The blonde only nodded slightly, leaning forward to lean her head on his shoulder.

''Sorry.''

''Don't apologize.''

His arms tightened around her when she gripped his shoulder a bit.

''I love you, Lucy.''

He trailed kisses over her neck until he reached her lips, fanning his breath over her slightly parted lips.

''So much.''

And the his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss, showing her all his feelings he held, for her. And only for her.

Lucy's eyes dropped close when his passion took over her body and she gave in to him.

He carefully lowered her so she was back in a lying position and then he settled next to her, caressing her cheek.

She smiled warmly at him before she snuggled closer to him, breathing contently against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

''I love you, too, Natsu.''

He chuckled into her hair, brushing his lips over it when he recognized that she slowly drifted off to sleep.

–-

Nyaaa, sorry -_-

I just couldn't let them sleep together yet... And sorry for the long wait but I am kind of stuck with this story. I actually have the whole further action in my head but I don't get it to write it down …

Sorry :/

But I'll do my best for you :*


	4. Chapter 4 - Phone Call

Here is the next chapter:))

Hope you'll like it^-^

–-

_Chapter 4 – Phone call_

The life of Natsu and Lucy has finally turned well more or less normal again after the incident and the one month they lived separated. Lucy was more than happy that he 'moved' back in. She had enough time to get everything straight now and she wanted and needed his closeness now more than ever. And he was the same. Every morning he woke up next to her brought a smile to his face.

This morning was especially wonderful. They ate together for breakfast, laughing a lot, talking about the silliest things. It were those moments the two treasured the most. And today they met up with Levy, Gajeel, Erza and Gray. The six of them wanted to go to the lake, Natsu once brought Lucy. It was warm enough today to go swimming and the two didn't have any objection against spending time with their friends.

''You got everything?''

Lucy turned around, seeing Natsu leaning against the door frame of his room, while she was changing her clothes. Her head turned red immediately when she recognized that she just unclasped her bra. Her hand fast flew to her chest, grasping the fabric there so it wouldn't fall down.

''W-What do you want here?!''

She threw a pillow at him so he would turn around at least but he simply caught it and smirked at her.

''Should I help you?''

''NO!''

Furious, Lucy stormed over to the door and slammed it shut in front of him, leaning against it.

''Hey! That's my room.''

''Go away, Natsu and let me change!''  
>She heard him chuckle at the other side and a little smile crept onto her face as well.<p>

''But you're taking so long.''

Lucy groaned in annoyance. He could be really difficult from time to time. But hey, she was the same.

''If you didn't come to peek on me I would be finished by now.''  
>''Why should I peek? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before.''<p>

And that was it. Oh how annoying he was this morning. Lucy tore the door open, another pillow in her hand ready to slap him with it.

Unfortunately, she forgot that her bra was still unclasped and when she lifted both her arms, the piece of cloth fell down to the ground.

There was a long silence between them, while Lucy still had her arms lifted over her head. Natsu only staring with a slight pink tone on his cheeks.

And then you were able to hear a loud squeak as Lucy's head exploded from embarrassment, the pillow immediately flying straight into Natsu's face.

When the pillow fell to the ground, Natsu was faced again with a closed door, he had to smile like an idiot. He simply had the best girlfriend on earth.

-o.O.o-

''We won't talk about that to anyone, got that?''

Natsu sweat dropped when she shot him a death glare. Still, his smile never left his face.

They were currently sitting in Natsu's car, driving to the lake where the others already waited for them.

Natsu parked the car near a tree, slightly in the shadows. It wasn't that warm so the car wouldn't heat up that fast in the sun but since it was black, Natsu wanted to make sure of it.

Lucy got out first, her light red dress swaying in the wind, the breeze feeling nice on her skin.

Natsu came to stand next to her, the little bag where the towels and some lunch boxes were in already in his hand.

His other arm came to settle around her waist as they walked down the little path to the lake. The memory of their little race the last time they were here came back into Lucy's mind.

When they reached the lake they saw Levy already running up to them. She jumped slightly to throw her arms around Lucy's neck, laughing when she nearly tripped over her own feet.

''Hi, Lucy, Natsu.''

They both smiled at her when she showed them her genuine smile.

''You're late, we're all waiting for you.''  
>Lucy had to laugh when Levy just grabbed both their hands and dragged them over to the others.<p>

''Hey you two.''

Erza greeted them with a warm smile which they both returned. Gray was already busy looking through their bag when he suddenly let out a triumphing laugh.

''Thank god, you brought food.''

All his friends sweat dropped. He could be greedy from time to time.

''Yeah. We thought you all might be hungry.''

Lucy simply said with a smile.

Levy changed a look with Erza who only nodded. ''Come on Lucy, let's get in the water.''

Lucy blinked twice not really knowing why the two girls were so eager to go in there right now but she knew it was tempting to get into the cold water when the weather started to get warmer every day. It was already spring or almost the end of spring. When she moved here she still remembers that it was short after the end of winter.

So now that it was slowly getting warmer, it was nice to have the chance to go swimming.

Lucy nodded and walked over to the blanket the guys spread over the sand, half in the shadows half in the sun.

She wanted to pull her dress over her head, her hands already at the hem of it, when two hands suddenly covered her hands.

''Let me help you.''

''N-Natsu?''

But then she was turned in his arms and the dress carefully pulled over her body, her now naked stomach touching his slightly, sending a shiver over her skin. Natsu reached her head where he pulled the dress off and let if fall to the ground.

''Thanks but I could have-''

His lips were on hers in one of the hottest kisses she ever had with him. Maybe it was the weather or that she was in a bikini or that his hands were now carefully caressing her sides, her naked skin but she liked it and would never deny it.

A snicker though made her pull away, her face red from embarrassment.

Levy and Erza were standing next to them a devilish smirk on both their faces.

Natsu felt Lucy being pulled away from him in a fast movement and then he was left alone at the blanket, needing a minute to comprehend what just happened.

The girls were dragging Lucy out into the water, their feet already covered by it and it was cold.

Over Lucy's body ran a shiver when they dragged her in further until her navel was touching the water and she let out a little breath.

''Cold.''

She inhaled sharply when she felt Erza's and Levy's wet hands on her arms and in the next moment she was under water.

When she appeared over water again she saw Erza and Levy laughing hard.  
>''Yeah, f-funny.''<p>

The blonde was fast on throwing herself at Erza who now was also completely under water.

''Lucy!''

Lucy only smiled stupidly.

''Payback.''

Erza pouted at that. When they both heard Levy laughing even harder they looked at each other and slowly came over to her.

''Look if you can laugh after this as well.''

''Wha-''

But then Levy was also being drowned slightly. Now all three girls were completely wet, their hair gluing to their skin, all three laughing like idiots.

The guys were sitting on the blanket letting the sun warm up their skin. They were watching the girls how they splashed each other water in the face. They were laughing wholeheartedly.

Natsu smiled when he saw Lucy look over at him and waved when she did the same. But then Levy came and tackled her into the water, making Natsu's smile grow a bit wider.

''Those three get along.''

Gray simply stated, also a smile on his face.

''Idiots like them always get along.''

Gray and Natsu snickered when Gajeel let that comment slip like that.

''True.''

''So Lucy... Natsu seems to be eager about certain activities.''

''Eh, Erza. So you also saw it?''

Lucy's head was turning thousand shades of red when they started to talk about that topic.

''I don't know what you mean...''

Innocently, Lucy tried to sneak out of the water but the two girl held her back.

''Come on Lucy. Tell us everything.''

The blonde uncomfortably shifted on her feet, scratching her cheek slightly.

''There's nothing I could tell you.''

Levy leaned in closer, looking up at her friend.

''You can't tell me you haven't done it yet.''

Lucy pushed Levy away, harder than she thought she did, her head exploding from embarrassment.

''Levy!''

Levy only laughed at her behavior.  
>''Lucy, you are pretty cute when you're embarrassed.''<p>

''Erza~ stop it.''

''O come on now Lucy. Tell us the truth. Did you or didn't you?''

With a sigh, Lucy looked down, trying to calm herself. Why did they want to know it so badly?

''We didn't.''

''What?!''

Both Gray and Gajeel half screamed half whispered at Natsu. They were currently questioning him about his love life and now they had to find out that there hasn't been any sexual activity until now.

''I said, we haven't slept together yet.''

Gray was the first who talked.

''How long have you been together now?''

Natsu looked up at the sky, seeing a cloud pass by, covering the sun a bit.

''You could say 2 months.''

Gray didn't get into that comment with 'could' he knew that he never really saw the 2 weeks they were on escape as weeks they really were together. And the one month they were living apart wasn't helping either.

That reminded him.

''Isn't Lucy's birthday soon?''

''Yeah.''

''You should surprise her with a romantic evening or something like that, maybe the two of you can sleep together then.''

Natsu laughed sarcastically. ''I don't think about sex the whole time, Gajeel.''

Gajeel snorted as he laid on his back, closing his eyes. ''Me neither.''

''I don't wanna force her.''

With a sigh, he also laid down.  
>''And that would probably build pressure on her so no, but thanks for the tip.''<p>

Gajeel only hummed in response.

The boys became quiet when they heard the girls approach them, giggling.

Natsu didn't had time to react when he cracked one eye open to see where they were when he saw Lucy practically flying over to him. Her body collided with his when she completely covered his still dry body with her wet and cold one.

The sun was already beginning to set, the warmth from the afternoon not being present anymore.

Natsu, let out a soft groan when she fell onto him like that. She was way lighter than him and it didn't really hurt but it pushed the air out of his lungs. She was now hovering over him, looking into his eyes with a smile.

''Sorry. I tripped.''

''Yeah, sure.''

She giggled softly into his ear when she already leaned down again to rest her head on his shoulder.

''You're warm.''

''Hmhm. And you're cold.''

He sat up and grabbed a towel from the bag behind him, wrapping it around her shoulders. He then handed one to Erza and one to Levy as well. The last thing he wanted was them all to catch a cold.

After the three ladies finally dried themselves and got changed Natsu and Gray had already prepared the little camp fire while Gajeel was busy preparing the food.

They sat there for hours just talking and laughing, enjoying this time together.

''So you decided to attend at the Julliard School in New York?''

Erza smiled warmly when she didn't meet the eyes of her friends but only watched the flames of the fire.

''Yeah. I always loved dancing... After I stopped I couldn't quite find something else I wanted to do, so I will start again.''

Lucy also smiled now, happy that Erza finally found something she wanted to do with passion.

''I bet you're a beautiful dancer.''

Now Erza faced her friends and she found non of them disappointed. She only found them smiling at her. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She thought they would be mad if she left but they were happy for her.

''Thanks, guys.''  
>''Have you already send your application?''<p>

The red head only nodded.

''When they accept me, I will move over to New York in three months when our semester is over.''

It wasn't that surprising that she decided on something and wouldn't change her mind. They were all growing up and needed to think about their future.

It didn't mean just because they were living apart that they wouldn't be friends anymore, they all knew that. But Lucy still wanted to make a little vow, not just for herself but for them as well.

''Let's make a promise, that we all at least meet once in a month, no matter where we are.''

Gray let out a soft chuckle.

''Don't you think that might be impossible if one of us, well, maybe went abroad?''

Lucy pouted, turning her head away and continued with an acted annoyed voice.

''Then that person has to fly over – Or we gonna visit them!''

''Okay, okay.''

Gray lifted his hands in defeat as all the others just laughed.

They all put their hands in the middle, looking into each others eyes.

''It's a promise.''

''Yeah.''

All said in unison. It was a promise for life and they would never break it.

-o.O.o-

Natsu and Lucy both fell onto the couch with a relieved sigh. The day had been wonderful, it was the right thing for them after all the stress they had been put through.

After they ate at the lake, Erza and Gray already said their goodbyes, Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel still sat there a bit longer, gazing at the stars and just taking in the company of the others.

After one more hour though it got pretty cold and they all decided that it would be for the best to head back home.

And now that they were here, they actually just wanted to go to bed.

Lucy yawned loudly when Natsu wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his head into her hair.

''I'm tired Natsu...''

She chuckled softly when Natsu started kissing her ear, trailing his lips over her cheek until he met her lips.

''Mmhhh.''

By now, he was completely hovering over her, his arms on either side of her shoulders, keeping him up.

''I love you.''

He smiled down at her lovingly when he leaned in again.

Both teens froze slightly when something started to vibrate on the table, filling the room with the incredible irritating noise of a phone moving over the table due to the vibration.

Annoyed, Natsu pushed his body away from Lucy's and looked at the display since it was his phone and not Lucy's.

''Its Kate.''

Curiosity took the better of them both and Natsu answered.

''Yeah?''

Lucy also sat up now trying to follow the conversation through Natsu's facial expressions which seemed to change a lot during the call.

The girl always only heard what Natsu was saying, obviously, which was sad since his answeres consisted of a mere 'yes', 'what' and 'okay'.

At the end though the conversation seemed to change.

''Yeah, I look what I can do.''

Natsu nodded once, looking at Lucy.

''Sure. I'll talk to her.''

A few more seconds and he talked again.

''Yes, okay. Bye.''

Then he hung up.

There was a long silence between them until Lucy wasn't able to take it any longer.

''What did she want?''

He seemed guilty for some reason. Scared even. Lucy took his hands into hers, a serious expression now on her face.

''Natsu, what's wrong?''

Ashamed, Natsu averted his eyes to the ground. How was he supposed to tell her? It had been so much fun until now, and now he would just crush into the good mood with the probably most unbearable news for her.

After all, he would be gone then for almost the whole day, 5 days a week.

Now, after she finally told him to move back in and the two finally were able to live together like he always wanted. Sure he wanted it to be earlier but he also knew that this one month did good for Lucy so he wasn't mad or anything. Oh how he hated this.

He sighed heavily, making Lucy more nervous.

''Natsu?''

''It's Kate. She needs help with the Portaloona case.''


	5. Chapter 5 - Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 5 - Fight_

Lucy was fast on her feet, all the tiredness from a moment ago washed away by the fear which slowly spread through her.

That had to be a lie. How could this be true? Kate was an excellent detective, there was no way in hell that she needed help. And even if she needed help why did she come to _Natsu _and search it there? That was not fair, not now at least.

She might be selfish now but why shouldn't she? Okay, she was the one who told him that she wanted to be alone for a bit, not guessing herself that this bit would actually be a whole month but still, Natsu also suffered under everything he has been through because of her and now Kate was seriously going to ask him to help her with something related to that case?

Lucy had not the slightest understanding for that.

''You're not going, right?''

She hoped, prayed that he would answer right away with a straight 'no', but he didn't.

That's what it took for her to take another step back, head shaking, tears threatening to fall.

''No, tell me that you won't help, Natsu.''

Again, she received no answer, and also no look from him. He was still facing the ground, his hands tightly gripping the fabric of his shorts.

''Natsu!''

''What do you want to hear?!''

She often heard him raise his voice, during the time they ran away and also when he was protecting her but he never rose his voice against her. At least not to that extend.

A bit shaky, Lucy took a step back when he tried to approach her slowly.

''Sorry Lucy. I just...''

Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair.

''I don't know what's gotten into me...''

Ashamed, he avoided her eyes again, not being able to face the betrayal he would find in there.

''You will go, won't you?''

''Lucy. There's nothing else I can do.''

''You can stay here! Let them handle that on their own. They are trained to do so Natsu!''

She was standing now right in front of him, anger the only emotion showing of right now.

She hated this. They were both screaming at each other, an uncomfortable tension lingered in the room.

''You don't understand this...''  
>''No, you don't understand! Why do you want to go back, huh? What good would it possibly do?! It will just hurt you and I... I don't want-''<p>

''I won't discuss this with you any further!''  
>That's when he caught her wrists and pushed her against the wall, keeping her there in place, his grip tightening on her, not caring if it hurt her.<p>

And it did. Lucy bit her lip as not to show her pain to him. How could he get violent with her? After all they've been through? It was alright to scream at her she accepted that but this right now... She just couldn't accept this.

It was true that there was a lot on their minds and this one call seemed to just has made all their feelings dwell up under the surface until it was to much to take. Natsu was right when he told her that she should talk about her fears from time to time but she always refused. Now she had to live with this situation which was mostly her own fault for not letting him in.

The evening had been so wonderful. Why did it had to turn out like this?

Hot tears were now already running down her cheeks, leaving a burning sensation in her eyes which only caused her to cry harder.

''Don't pretend to be okay, Lucy. I know you're not and you won't be until everything from two months ago is settled.''

His voice was softer now, somehow angry but still soft and caring. He slowly released her wrists and waited for her to calm down.

He was the same as her. He also had kept everything to himself, maybe due to the fact that they haven't seen each other in this month but he as well needed something to be sure that everything was over.

Lucy carefully turned her wrist in the palm of the other hand in an attempt to reduce the pain. But still the throbbing and burning wouldn't go away.

She looked down, not being able to face him, knowing very well that he was right but still she just couldn't let him go back there.

''I am fine.''

Shocked, Lucy flinched when Natsu slammed his hand at the wall beside her.

''Stop lying to yourself, Lucy!''

''Why do you think I'm lying?! Do you think all of this was _easy_ for me?! Why do you think I wanted to be alone for a bit? I needed time to get everything straight in my head and then you came back and it was so nice and now this wonderful evening, hell the whole week is just falling apart into thousand pieces...Just like...''

Lucy caught herself before she stated what she was feeling deep, deep down but Natsu knew already what she wanted to say.

''Like your heart, right?''

With a deep breath and a cleared throat Lucy continued, her whole body shaking at the memories.

''Back there, I wished I died. Natsu, I really wanted to die.''

Though he thought he was prepared for an outburst of any kind and also any confession this took him back.

''I felt nothing! I had nothing, _nothing _to hold on to. Even if it was Levy, Erza, Gray or... or _you_... I wanted to die so badly. I didn't had the desire to go on living like this because I knew that...''

The girl squeezed her eyes tightly, facing the ground and screamed her last words to it.

''That even if we made it out alive there, we still would be haunted!''

''Lucy...''

''_What good would living on do? How am I supposed to go on?_ I was asking me the stupidest of things. I never considered your feelings or those of the others. My fears were controlling me and I was so scared of myself that I tried to shut everything from that time deep inside of me so no one would ever find out. I tried to forget it, everything! I just wanted to displace all of it... And yet I...''

New tears were leaving her bloodshot eyes, her knees quivered under her weight, her shoulders trembling at the thought that not only did she want to forget the bad things, she actually wanted to forget everything, what also included Natsu. And that was the thing which scared her the most.

She loved him more than she ever loved someone, cared about him more than she ever cared about someone. And yet, she wished that they never went through all that together. It brought them close to each other, closer than she ever dreamed of but her fears were still having control of her and she just wished to turn back time, so she would meet him under different circumstances, meet him, date him and fall in love with him. How it was supposed to be. But she knew she couldn't, that's why she never dared to talk about it.

A shaky sigh left her when she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her forward against his war body.

''I'm sorry Lucy. I never knew that you still suffered _that _much...''

Great, now he was blaming himself. It wasn't easy for him either, she knew that very well. But if he really considered going there she knew it wasn't just because he wanted to conclude with it. He wanted revenge and he would get it if he will help Kate with the case.

Lucy was scared, scared of losing him in the depths of hatred. But also because he could get hurt again. She knew that Kate would probably take very good care of him since she knew what he has been through but still... Those people were genies when it came to tracking one down.

''I'm sorry, too.''

Shakily, Lucy wiped her tears and looked at him again.

''For screaming at you like that.''

His eyes softened yet again. With a ghost of a smile he bent down and brushed his lips over her messy hair.

''Me too.''  
>''I don't want to fight with you, Natsu.''<br>Her voice was still quivering but she didn't care. She knew now what he was going through and what hurt her the most was that she just wasn't able to help him with that. She knew he had to face that in his own way.

Lucy took a deep breath as to calm herself and reached up her hands to run her fingertips over his cheeks.

''I know what you want to try with going there... And I know that it's something you _have _to do but I still... I still don't want you to go.''

When he looked into her eyes, he knew she understood. She knew exactly why he wanted to go there and help Kate with the case. Because those people, or rather Sting, was the reason why they were like that, and he needed to know that they were taken care of for himself.

His mouth opened but no words seem to come out. How was he supposed to properly explain all of this to her? And how was he supposed to decide this? But didn't he already decide? No matter what she would say, he would go.

Kate told him that she had new hints about the organization, he could stay in a flat especially prepared for him with guards and all. He would most likely be in the office and some times he would be allowed to help Kate with interrogations... Especially the interrogation of Sting since Kate didn't get anything out of him.

There was nothing what could actually happen to him... The only thing he feared for himself was that he would lose control but he was sure that Kate kept an eye on that so it wouldn't happen.

The only problem was Lucy. He couldn't leave her here alone, now could he? But he also didn't want to take her along since it would hurt her way more than staying here.

She seemed to have calmed down by now, her crying also stopped.

''Lucy... I... I don't know how to explain this.''

When she saw his frustration she could only smile slightly. She had been selfish here again, not considering his feelings at all. But he had been right all this time, talking, well okay she screamed at him, but still she got everything out of herself she kept in for so long... and it did her good.

She was relieved. And she was ready for another step in their relationship.

Living separated... again.

Only difference this time was that he was living far away, a good eleven hours...

But she wanted to do this for him, considering his feelings she knew he already decided on this.

With a sigh, Lucy closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

''It's okay. You don't have to explain.''

She faced him now, a determined expression written over her face.

''I trust you to do the right thing.''

Since she received no answer she pushed her body way from the wall.

''I'm going to bed now.''

Natsu sat down with a heavy sigh after she left the room.

He sat there for at least an hour until he decided to take his phone and dialed Kate's number. It took a few seconds until she picked up but she greeted him with a happy voice.

''Natsu. Have you decided?''

''Yeah... I did.''  
>There was a long pause before he continued with a heavy pain weighting on his heart.<p>

''I'll do it.''

-o.O.o-

Carefully and as quiet as possible he closed the door to his bed room behind him.

He knew that there was a high possibility that she was still awake but if she was asleep by now the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up.

Natsu crawled into bed, facing her back for a few seconds until he decided to just snuggle up on her and wrap his one arm tightly around her waist.

He knew she was awake when she felt one of her little hands rest over his intertwining her finger with his.

She felt his lips on her shoulder, an apologizing sweet kiss. She knew he had called Kate to tell her that he would help.

''When will you leave?''

''Monday morning.''

He felt her hand tightening around his and how she took a deep breath.

''I'm coming back Friday morning.''

''For how long?''

He knew what she was talking about. He doubted himself that all of it would be settled in four days. So he had to leave again...

''Don't know...''

He heard her sigh frustrated.

''Lucy, look...''

''Good night, Natsu.''

She wasn't mad, that much he could tell. If she was, she would turn further away from him out of his arms probably. But she remained the way she was, right there, tightly pressed against his body. Her hand still holding onto his.

It was something else and he completely understood that she had to get used to the thought of him being away for those days, especially so far away.

She had lived alone for one month but still... This was different.

It was Thursday... So he still had some time to spend with her and it wasn't like they wouldn't see each other again. Like hell he wanted that! He would have never agreed to something if that meant not being able to see her again.

He leaned in more against her hair, still smelling the smoke and ash from the camp fire they made earlier. He liked the smell though. It differed from her usual smell.

''Stop sniffing me, would you?''

Oh, she was still awake. But from the sound of her voice he could tell that she was not really mad.

''Lucy?''

He didn't receive a response, just a hum.

''Will you forgive me sooner or later?''

He didn't even know if she had been that mad but the fight from before really got him. And he wouldn't forget about it so soon.

She shifted in his arms, her hand now letting go of his and she finally turned around.

''There is no reason for me to forgive you...''

His eyes widened after the words reached him. She wouldn't forgive him? How was he supposed to go on then? And how were they going on? Wait she didn't really want to break up now, did she?

''Because there is nothing I could forgive you for.''

The boy blinked slightly, not understanding what she wanted to tell him.

Her hand tenderly ran over his cheek.

''Natsu, I know how I reacted back there but I really am not mad.''

His hand automatically came up to cover hers.

''So I won't forgive you, because I've got nothing I can forgive you.''

There were a few tears running down her face, her voice was higher than usual, shaking even.

He simply pulled her close, holding her in his arms as she continued to sob into his shoulder.

''I just don't want you to get hurt...''

His arm tightened around her out of habit. He would always hold her close when she was crying. Always.

And he did now as well. Listening to her doubts once again but also to her apologies over and over again, until she finally was to exhausted to go on and fell into a deep sleep.

Natsu brushed her hair to the side slightly, resting his hand on her cheek before he leaned in and kissed her once more.

–-

Okay... They fought but now they made up.

Dunno if I got this one good or bad :/

I hope you still liked it?

Update tomorrow or the day after, depends on my mood and the time I have ;)

Bye:*


	6. Chapter 6 - Next move

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 6 – Next move_

The morning was different than the others. When Natsu woke up, he was alone. Lucy wasn't in bed and usually he was the one who would wake up first. He doubted that she would just leave like that. But still, after what happened yesterday evening he actually had no idea how to act around her. He hurt her, deeply. He betrayed her, in a way. Something he never wanted to do. He wouldn't be mad if she decided to spend today without him. He himself wouldn't want to spend the day with him. But it was now Friday. Only this and two more days, then he would be gone for four whole days.

He had to do something, something special, not so she wouldn't be mad, although he knew she wasn't but something which told her that he deeply cared for her and her well being. Deep inside he knew he didn't has to proof that since she knew that better than anybody else. But he still felt like doing something big with her. With that thought in mind he left the bed and searched on the Internet for something very special, just for him and her to do.

–-o.O.o-

''Lucy?!''

Natsu's voice sounded through his whole house. He had been searching for her now since 15 minutes and his house wasn't that big. She wasn't there. Seems like she really left. That left Natsu slightly hurt but still he understood. She probably was over at Levy's or Erza's. Defiantly with one of the girl to talk about, well, girls stuff?

He fast dialed her number on his phone and waited.

The boy was surprised though to hear her ringtone faintly at the door.

When he opened it, he was met with a bag full of food and some bathroom utensils.

''Lucy?''

The blonde hair was the only hint he had to know that it was Lucy since the big brown bag was currently covering her face and upper body.

She shyly looked around the bag and smiled slightly.

''Mind giving me a hand?''

Without a second thought, Natsu pulled the bag out of her delicate arms and carried it over to the kitchen. He was surprised that Lucy was able to carry it the whole way from the little supermarket over to his house. It was pretty heavy.

''I bought us some things for the weekend.''

She simply stated from the floor while she took off her shoes. Natsu smiled a bit when he unpacked all the things and granted them into his little kitchen and fridge.

She appeared next to him and helped him. By now she knew very well where all the things belonged.

With a sigh, they both sat down in the living room. There was a long silence between them before Natsu finally spoke.

''Are you free today?''

Lucy looked at him a bit surprised that he asked like that.

''Yeah, why?''

Curiosity took the better of her and she leaned in a bit, unaware searching for his closeness.

''I planned something.'' 

He was fast on his feet, taking her hand in his and pulled her up with a smile. Lucy had to admit that she was still a bit uneasy with just going on like always but she also wanted to enjoy these days since she knew that he would leave on Monday morning.

-o.O.o-

''Where are you taking me?''

''It's a surprise.''  
>The young blonde had been asking him the same question now for at least half an hour. She was eager to find out about his plans but he wouldn't tell her.<p>

They actually didn't talk much on the whole drive, Lucy still being nervous about their situation and Natsu still being careful with what he was saying or going to say. He didn't want to hurt her with anything he might address.

When they arrived, Lucy was taken back. She expected everything, from a thrilling amusement park to the calmest restaurant to eat dinner but defiantly not this.

''Natsu... What is this?''

When she looked over at Natsu, she was only met with a smirk.

''I know you love this kind of stuff.''

When Lucy looked back at the big building, more likely castle, in front of her, she also had to smile.

''How did you know about this?''

When they walked over to the impressive stone stairs which led to the main entrance, Natsu took her hand.

''I found it on the Internet this morning and had to think about you since you always told me you wanted to visit a real castle.''

Lucy's blush only increased when he kissed her hand tenderly.

''T-That's really thoughtful of you.'' 

She saw Natsu smile. After yesterday, she saw him really smile for the first time. She knew that this wasn't easy for him as well and she felt sorry for how she treated him that evening. But she first had to get used to the idea of him being away again, especially since he was going to be in contact with the whole incident again. She knew it wasn't easy to handle, even for him.

But doing something like this, only for her.

He really must feel bad, even guilty for agreeing to Kate's request.

It wasn't that Lucy was mad with him, she was more mad with herself for not being able to accept the fact that he simply did this for _her_.

She knew very well that he also needed confirmation that everything was over, that included the part with Portaloona as well, but she guessed that it more likely had something to do with his connection to Sting.

''Lucy?''

Lucy startled slightly when he gripped her hand a bit tighter. They just entered the first room, the dining room, which was at least three times as big as Natsu's whole house. The interior decoration was exceptional, everything was antique and still a flash of modern architecture and furnishing was implied by all the interesting paintings at the wall.

''Yeah?''

''Look, I am a butler.''  
>When Lucy turned around, since she first was looking away from him due to all the tempting things in the room, she had to laugh out loud when she saw Natsu standing next to the big dining table, a white noble towel thrown over his arm. She had no idea where he got that from but he sure looked like an idiot.<p>

The way he stood next to one of the chair, mentioning Lucy to sit down was more than embarrassing and Lucy's head turned bright red when people whispered something, passing them with soft giggles.

''Natsu, stop it...''  
>The blonde was fast about getting him to the next room as he only laughed at her and put an arm around her shoulders.<p>

This little act simply turned the first tensed atmosphere between them to the way it always was. She was laughing almost the whole day, inspecting the whole castle from the bottom to the top, Natsu simply following here, his smile always widening when he saw her excited eyes about the next room they were to enter.

At the top of the building, on the big balcony, Lucy and Natsu stood at the white railing, amazed by the beautiful garden at the back of the castle.

There was no one else on the balcony now, so Natsu wasted no time and pinned her between the railing and his body from behind, simply resting his hands on the handrail on both sides of her body.

Lucy leaned back, her head dropping onto his shoulder.

''Thanks for today, Natsu.''

She felt him press his lips affectionately on her head.

''Anytime.''

Natsu heard her giggle softly before she took his arms and folded them under her chest, holding on to his hands.

They didn't say more, simply taking in each others presence as the sun slowly set behind the trees of the forest.

-o.O.o-

_Saturday_

Natsu again has surprised Lucy after breakfast, telling her that he just wanted to go shopping with her in a bigger city new Oakland, she had never heard of. A simple excuse for his actual plan and Lucy didn't look through it.

But now that they were standing in front of the huge dancing studio, the blonde sweat-dropped. It was like he had caught eye on the craziest of things to make up for his decision.

She sighed, when Natsu took her hand in his much larger one and pulled her up the stairs.

''Natsu, you seriously don't have to do all this...''

The day yesterday and the dinner in the evening were enough to satisfy her, though she actually never asked for him to do something about all this. She got used to the idea of him only being there over the weekends.

It would be different but he also was away for one month, okay he was kind of next door but still, they never met so it wouldn't be that hard, right?

''But I always wanted to dance with you.''

They stopped in front of the big glass door, Natsu now looked deeply into her eyes.

She blushed at the idea of them dancing slowly and close together, she never even thought that Natsu liked dancing like that.

She had yet to find out what dance they would learn today, but Natsu knew that it was way faster than the dance she was probably thinking about.

''Come on, let's just enjoy this.''

His bright grin made her lips twitch up as well slightly. He was right, why shouldn't they enjoy their selves today as well? Was it wrong for them to have fun and live like normal people do all day?

Natsu pulled her forward slightly and pushed the door open so she could get into the entrance hall.

''Ah, you must be Mr Dragneel.''

A little, elderly man came greeting Natsu and Lucy soon after. He talked a bit with Natsu and lead them to a changing room.

''Here is your set of clothes. Please take your time, Mr Dulón is not here yet.''

With that he left the room.

Lucy was stunned by all the fancy dresses which were hanging on a clothes rack. They were in all different colors, from yellow to deep blue, some with rhinestones, some with flowerd decorating the hem.

Lucy carefully pulled one purple one out of all the others, looking at it a bit longer. She assumed that this little piece of cloth costs more than a thousand dollars.

''Natsu, what is this?''

Behind her, Natsu chuckled softly.

''Well, our teacher for today says that we will dance better when we _feel _the dance and this is supposed to help.''

When Lucy turned around she saw Natsu with some black flares on.

She couldn't suppress the giggle.

''That doesn't suit you.''

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest.

''Wanna hear you say that again after you wear one of those.''  
>When he pointed to the dresses, Lucy was slightly confused. His finger was directed behind her and not at the dresses she was standing next to.<p>

Her eyes went wide when she saw all of the rockabilly dresses. Some were single colored, some in only one color, others had polka dots on them.

''You're kidding, right?''

Lucy turned around to find Natsu laughing, he was now fully dressed a simple white shirt completing his outfit.

''No.''

''We're dancing rock 'n' roll?!''

His wide grin told her everything. How were they supposed to dance rock 'n' roll?

Wait, did Natsu know how to? When she thought about she had no idea if he in general was able to dance.

''Natsu... Do you know how to dance rock 'n' roll?''

The pink haired boy blinked twice before he answered with a smile.

''I once visited dancing lessons. And yes, we danced rock 'n' roll.''

Lucy gripped the dress she was holding tighter. With a sigh, she hang it back over the iron rod and walked over to the other dresses.

''It's really fun, Lucy.''

''Yeah, I believe you that but are we able to learn it in one day?''

''Who said it's only gonna be one day?''

Yet again, the young blonde sighed.

''Dunno. Just a guess.''

She felt his arms wrap around her.

''I planned on doing this for 8 weeks.''

''Huh?''

''It's an offer to try it once and if you like it you can book dancing lessons for 8 weeks.''

''So you just planned this without asking me?''

Her laughter grew a bit more.

''Natsu, it was luck that they gave me holidays today and tomorrow in the cafe. Do you think they will do that every weekend?''

Natsu sweat-dropped when he realized that he completely forgot about her job.

''I haven't booked it yet. But I was thinking about it.''

Lucy let out a sigh and leaned more against him.

''It was a really nice idea though.''

He chuckled again but received a slight slap on the arm.

''No go out. I want to change.''

''Okay, okay.''

He was still laughing when he closed the door behind him.

-o.O.o-

''Oh you two look so beautiful together~''  
>The tall, black haired man said. He was their teacher for today and he looked just like someone who dances, every free minute he had.<p>

Lucy and Natsu were the only ones, since Natsu booked it like that. Lucy had no problems with that since she didn't want to start learning a new dance she never danced before with strangers looking at her. Still Mr Dulón was creeping her out slightly. The way he moved, the way he talked everything reminded her of some completely obsessed person with one single thing – dancing.

But she kinda thought that it didn't only seem like it, it was like that.

''What's wrong?''

Natsu leaned over, whispering in her ear while Mr Dulón was giving instructions on how to behave when they were having lessons.

Lucy wanted to answer but the elder man went between them.

''And one of the most important things is...''

He eyes Lucy once and than looked back at Natsu.

''No talking while I_'m _talking.''

''Okay.''

Both teens said in unison.

Mr Dulón smiled once and turned around, Natsu and Lucy both letting a sigh escape their lips.

''Okay, first thing.''

He came up behind Lucy and took her hand leading her away from Natsu. Her red polka dots dress swaying with her movements.

''The women step.''

He came to a halt next to Lucy and showed her once how she should move her legs. Or rather, how she should kick her legs.

Rock 'n' roll was still a strange dance after Lucy's opinion. But while Mr Dulón gave her instructions and danced beside her she found a liking to the easy sequence of steps.

Just stepping back with your right foot, leaning your body wight on it and releasing the left foot from the ground. Then leaning forward again on the left one and kick out the right one. Tap on the ground once and then kick it out again, change feet and kick the left one once and then the whole thing from the beginning.

While Lucy practiced her own steps, Mr Dulón was teaching Natsu the men steps though he still knew them.

''Okay good. And now a bit faster you two!''

While he was getting faster counting, he turned on the music, Lucy's body immediately feeling a shiver run over her skin when she just wanted to move along with the music.

After they danced through one whole song, Mr Dulón gave them some more instructions.

He lead Lucy back to Natsu and positioned her in a way she was facing Natsu.

His hand wrapped around Lucy's and guided it into Natsu's which was already stretched out.

''So you've already danced rock 'n' roll before.''

Natsu only nodded with a grin.

''Not so cramped young lady.''

Mr Dulón shook Lucy's arm slightly as to calm it down, and her hand relaxed in Natsu's.

''The men leads everything.''

Lucy nodded and looked at Natsu who smiled at her.

''That means you have to do everything I want.''

''Natsu, I know what that means.''

Lucy bit her lower lip when his grin only widened in a devilish way.

Mr Dulón started the music.

The song was slower than before and Lucy first had some problems getting into the rhythm but after some time she got it. Natsu smiled at her, how she still looked down at their feet to not miss one beat or take a false step.

''Lucy.''

She heard Natsu half laughing her name.

''You have to look at me.''

''Right.''

The blond was embarrassed that Natsu was so good at this. She knew now that he danced rock 'n' roll before but she still felt stupid for not being as good as him.

When Natsu suddenly danced up next to her, standing next to her, still both of them kicking their legs to the beat.

He changed their hands and when Lucy looked down the next time she had to realize that. She didn't feel him letting ho of her one hand, neither did she feel him taking her other one.

Her lips twitched up slightly, amazed by his actions and the way this dance was fascinating her.

She also was surprised and impressed that Natsu was able to concentrate so much while dancing and never taking a wrong step.

She was panting a bit when the music stopped. It was exhausting in a way, to jump all the time and kick your legs and concentrate on your hands...

''That was great, you two!''

Both teens turned so they were facing their teacher.

''The chemistry between you is beautiful.''  
>Lucy blushed slightly when Natsu's hand tightened around her's.<p>

She didn't even recognize that he was still holding on to it.

''Next step is a faster song and like you already did this time, young mister, you have to change position from time to time.''  
>Lucy startled. At the second song already? She was happy enough that she was able to go through this one smoothly. How was she supposed to turn in circles while getting all the steps right?<p>

When Mr Dulón went back to the music box, Natsu tugged at her hand a bit.

He flashed her one of his bright grins.

''Just follow my lead.''

Lucy nodded when Natsu took one step back, still holding her hand.

The music started and they both began with their steps.

Natsu took over the lead, like it was supposed to be and changed their hands. Lucy simply let him do so.

''Great! And now turn!''

Natsu nodded, more to Lucy than to Mr Dulón's request.

He pulled, back further this time with his step backwards, and turned both of them around while still kicking his legs.

He couldn't stop laughing though when Lucy simply walked since she wasn't able to keep up with turning and kicking at the speed of the song.

She also had to laugh when she simply started again, and failed again when they tried to turn.

But she didn't stop. It was so much fun and they both completely forgot about everything around them and also about their situation.

Lucy was happy that Natsu did all this. She was happy that she loved him more than she could ever explain no matter what he decided or wanted to do.

And after all of this was over she would consider taking a further step in their relationship.

When they pulled back the next time, Lucy was surprised that when they came back together, Natsu pulled her forward with such a force that she crashed against his chest.

But she didn't mind when his lips were already on her's.

Mr Dulón was going on about that they couldn't just kiss while dancing but neither of them minded.

After all they didn't take this as serious like he did, they were only here to have fun. And they sure had it.

-o.O.o-

_Sunday_

Natsu was currently loading his car, he successfully got back after Kate searched for it after they were caught by the FBI for the first time, when Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray and Lucy came out of the house. They had all spend the afternoon together, just talking and relaxing, helping Natsu getting everything he needed.

''So...''

The teen started but had no idea how to go on. It wasn't a goodbye forever. Just a goodbye for almost five days. Those five days could be long though.

He coughed once, clearing his dry throat.

''Ehh... Bye?''

All five face palmed. How could he be so simple minded but still be one of the smartest from them?

''Take care when you drive.''

The little advice came from Levy which took all by surprise. At the beginning Levy didn't like Natsu, not even a bit. But after she found out what happened between him and Lucy and what he did for her and how happy he made her, Levy learned to accept him and now she saw him as one of her closest friends. And she didn't regret it.

''Yeah. I will.''

Gajeel ruffled his girlfriend's hair a bit, making her grunt in annoyance.

''You better do.''

Natsu laughed when he heard Gajeel and Levy already fight playfully.

Erza was the first to hug him and say her goodbyes.

God, they were making such a drama about this. He would be back by Thursday evening.

''Bye, and take care.''

Natsu nodded into her hair. After she released him Gray punched his fist with his and smiled stupidly at him.

Before Natsu could react, Gray wrapped his arm around his neck, pushing him down and rubbed over his head.

''Gray! Stop!''

They were all laughing, the giggles of them filling the air.

Gray was laughing the loudest when he set Natsu free.

''Just be careful, you idiot.''

''Yeah.''

Gajeel and Levy also hugged him fast. When they were all finished they left, giving Lucy and Natsu the privacy they needed since they knew how hard it would be for them.

''You sure you got everything?''

''I think so.''

''Okay.''

Lucy sighed audible and took his hand.

''Be back on Friday morning. I'll prepare something amazing to eat!''

Natsu chuckled softly.

''Okay.''

He was startled slightly when she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his chest, letting go of his hand.

''Thanks for these past days, Natsu.''

She felt him brush his lips over her hair while his hands rested on her shoulders.

''You're welcome. But we will repeat the dancing lessons.''

The blonde giggled and looked up again.

''Yeah. That really was fun.''

His eyes softened when he saw the few tears leaving her eyes.

''I love you, Lucy.''

Squeezing her eyes, she simply let the tears run down her cheeks while she nodded to herself, knowing very well that he did.

Her lips were graced by a small smile.

''I love you, too.''

Natsu leaned down and simply pressed his lips against her forehead before he released her.

He then got into the car and left the little driveway.

–-

Wow, I completely forgot to write this :/

I am so sorry -

This ones a bit longer, I owed you this at least since you had to wait so long...:)

Hope you liked it^^

I can spoil a bit, after one or two more chapters a bit action will rise so look forward to it:3

Byee :**


End file.
